IBurn down the rain forrest
iBurn Down the Amazon Rainforest Cast List Sign here: Gibby: Aido Freddie: Iwan Freddie’s mom: Barack Obama: Mechelle Obama: Kayla: Spencer: Sean Monkey: TTS Im monkey: im monke Carly: hello i am icarly and this is icarly Sam: hi Carly: today on caly episode we will iGo TO The Rainforest Freddie: I hate my mom Gibby: Hey guys, sorry I am late, I was doing stuff Kayla: I am stuff Gibby: OMG Kayla no! Spencer: Haha Gibby, your friend is awesome! *twerks Freddie’s Mom: I brought that Mexican black tar heroin you asked for Freddie: OMG Mom stop!! Im monkey: Sorry folks, but can we take a moment to remember the tragedy that was the RMS titanic? 1,800 people perished on the titanic; women, children and men lost their lives to this tragedy. SCENE 2 *Freddie and Kayla are in Mexico. Obama is there. Obama: hello Kayla Kayla: Hello Obama, my old friend. How’s the wife? Obama: Oh you now, still recovering from the furious booty whooping you gave her Freddie: Holy guacamole, it is Obama, hello *Freddie shows his feet *Meanwhile, Carly is at home with Lewbert. Carly: Lewbert, where did your pants go? Lewbert: My wart! Im monkey: im monkey Carly: Im monkey how did you get in here? I thought I locked the door!!! Im monkey: Doors can’t stop me you utter fool. I am monkey. Sam: Holy fucking shit monkey Im monkey: 21 Carly: Help SCENE 3 *Obama kills Jeff Bazos *Spencer comes through the wall Spencer: HOLY SHIT, CARLY, I just got tickets for the AMAZON RAINFOREST; we will go now! Sam: Will there be butter sock? Spencer: Yes Freddie: How about a cum sock? Im monkey: im monkey *Sam shits herself (That’s hot) *Carly is lying unconscious on the floor Spencer: im monkey Carly: im monkey Sam: im monkey Im monkey: Yeah Freddie’s Mom: I made crack Freddie: OMG Mom, stop, you’re embarrassing me!! Im monkey: OMG Freddie you mom is awesome!! T-Bo from groovy smoothie: SHIT buy my taco on a stick Ben Schwartz: Uhhhhhh…. meow? Freddie: Freddie: Hey, is that EPIC in 3D from the creators of RIO and ICE AGE? Tbo: You bet! Carly: Shut the fuck up Freddie, dont get your panties in a twist; I hate you, die (audience laughs) Im monkey: That’s bullying and bullying is SCENE 4 Spencer: Guys, we are IN THE AMAZON RAINFOREST Carly: Woah hey what is that? Gumball Watterson: Hey guys, it is me, Gumball Watterson, help me, I am lost in forest Sam: No *Sam beats Gumball to death with butter sock *Freddie searches for his cum sock Spencer: We need to find the beavecoon; head of beaver, rump of raccoon Im monkey: The Amazing World of Gumball (also known as just Gumball) is a British-American surreal comedy animated television series created by Ben Bocquelet for Cartoon Network. Produced primarily by Cartoon Network Studios Europe, it first aired on May 3, 2011.4 The series revolves around the lives of 12-year-old Gumball Watterson, a blue cat, and his goldfish best friend—adoptive brother 10-year-old Darwin, who attend middle school in the fictional city of https://nickelodeon-icarly.fandom.com/wiki/Beavecoon. They frequently find themselves N word Gibby: Gibbyyyyyyyyyy *Gibby takes his shirt off and strangles im monkey in a battle for dominance Carly: GIBBY WTF *Gibby is killed by im monkey Sam: WOW! Spencer: HOLY SHIT, GIBBY IS FUCKING DEAD Freddie: *Freddie finished using his cum sock “AWW MAN! (audience laughs) Freddie’s Mom: Oh God, help me Freddie’s mom succumbs to her illness (AIDS) Freddie: Oops I gave my mom AIDS *Freddie hearing his mom, takes out his cumsock again “Scew you mom!” (audience laughs) Rango: It only takes one bullet Sam: Do it Rango, bet you won’t *Rango shoots Sam Sam: Owwww oooogggghhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why did you do that………? Im monkey: Hmmm I really have to take a shit Carly: Oh hey Kayla Im monkey: God Freddie, I can't fucking stand you you utter piece of shit im monkey Stuart Little:Poop Spencer: Carly Carly: What *Spencer reveals himself and falls out of a tree, and is now a pickle. Spencer: Aaaah Carly I am a pickle I’m Pickle Spencer!!! Let’s get schwifty in here, shit on the floor! It is my new art exhibit. I call it Pickle Spencer i am Pickle Spencer Carly: God Spencer, I am going to fucking kill myself *Carly pulls out her Pear Phone and takes a picture of him to use against him in court *Kayla starts an interpretive dance number about the dangers of street drugs Im monkey: Oops, didn’t know this thing was on. Fuck, what’s popping? AUGH. It’s lit in here huh? I’m gonna take the hoodie off; nah, keep it on it’s cute as fuuuuuck. Shoutout… shout out to my followers AHHA. no for real tho shout outs. Uh… uhh Kayla: Can you guys stop cursing? Sam: SHUT THE FUCK UP Im monkey: Fellas, I have a confession. I’m not actually monkey.. Im baby. Freddie: Do you play minecraft? Steve from Minecraft: Yo, are you a mine? Because I’m digging for diamonds so deep I hit obsidian. Casey Neistat: Hillary Clinton, I’m voting for Hillary Clinton. Im baby: Wow *Gibby is still dead DIO from un-popular show Jojo’s Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (ジョジching chongョの奇妙な冒険 スターダストクルセイダース): im baby Im monkey (who is now baby): Come here DIO DIO: Okay my child Pewdiepie: What a fucking N- (no n word) Im monkey(im baby): Stop there, my brother. We cannot disrespect African-Americans on the show iCarly. Jotaro: DIO! DIO: Oho, your approaching me? Instead of running away, you are coming right at me? Jotaro: I can’t beat the shit out of you without getting closer. DIO: Oh ho, THEN COME AS CLOSE AS YOU LIKE! Freddie: THIS IS MY CUMSOCK-INATOR! MUAHAHA *Shoots Monkey Sam: Guys, watch this *Sam is reduced to a pile of dust SCENE 5 *Scene 5 begins with Freddie at his circumcision appointment at FleshSlice (in the rainforest). The doctor (monkey) cracks a joke “what do you call a bad circumcision? A rip-off.” *His doctor is played by Monkey (guest star) Im monkey: I’m fucking depressed and no one gives a single shit about me. Fuck this earth. Cum sock Freddie: Just in case you forgot what I was doing in the meantime. Spencer: Do you guys know what taylor ham is? Taylor ham is a breakfast food often eaten on sandwich Im monkey: You have prostate cancer. (audience laughs) Sonic: GAME OVER, ROBUTTNIC! *Robotnic fucking dies in a plane crash similar to 9/11; this actually happens in the show what the fuck? *Sam returns Sam: guys I Linus tech tips: Pig from viewer mail: Hey! Welcome to viewer mail! Let's read your questions, shall we? So you may be wondering, what the hell is this? Well viewer, this is the best episode your eyes have ever been blessed with. Another question; what is Freddie doing with his cum sock? Well my friend, he’s having an absolute blast with Carly; don’t worry about it. *Anime moan Carly: Where is Kayla? *Kayla is in a tree crying Carly: Kayla, why are you crying? Im monkey: I’m underage (12 (cause im monkey)) Kayla: Help me Carly: Why? Kayla: Help me Carly: Oh my God, Kayla is in the tree and is also died Redditor: Thanks for the gold kind stranger!! Kayla: I’m going to say fuck Giorno: I, Giorno Giovana, have a dream. Adolf Hitler: We see clearly that this war could only end with the extermination of the Germanic peoples, or that Jewry must disappear from Europe. I already said it on September 1, 1939 sic in the German Reichstag...that this war will not end the way the Jews have foreseen it, namely that the European Aryan peoples will be exterminated; rather the result of this war will be the annihilation of Jewry. For once all the others will not bleed to death alone; for once the ancient Jewish law will come into play: an eye for an eye; a tooth for a tooth. I have also left no doubt that, if the nations of Europe are again to be regarded as mere shares to be bought and sold by those international money and finance conspirators, then that race, Jewry, which is the real guilty party in this murderous struggle, will be saddled with the responsibility. I also made it clear that this time, not only would millions of children of European Aryan races starve, not only would millions of grown men meet their death, and not only would millions of women and children be burned or bombed to death in the cities, but that the real culprit would atone for his guilt, even if by more humane means. *Freddie then comes back with his cumsock-inator shooting Hitler clean through the chest, Hitler was no more. Carly: Hitler!? Hitler: Hey, I’m a big fan Im monkey: DIE, POWER BOTTOM! *I’m monkey Kisses Hitler’s corpse <3 *Hitler does nothing because he is litteraly fucking dead Freddie: Guys, I’m circumcised SCENE 6 *Scene starts back at Carly Home Carly: I’m glad we got back from the amazon Sam: Where is Gibby? Carly: He died, remember? Sam: Yeah Im monkey: Continuity isn’t a concern. All that we care about is gamin’ and shittin’. :sunglasses: NEWS TV: This just in, there is a young little boy in the amazon rainforest; he is going absolutely HAM Gibby: Gibbbyyyyyyyyy *The rainforest is set on fire Cringe ass nae nae baby: *shot to death Ninja the famous Fornite player: Everyone do the floss! Yeah! *Everyone does the floss Spencer (in pickle form): Guys, the rainforest! It is on fire, oh yeah I’m also a pickle! HAHA The popular Korean boyband BTS: Guys the rainforest is on fire! Im monkey: The only thing on fire here is my soundcloud. Links in bio������(yung yetti) *Freddie proceeds to throw his cumsock into the fire Gibby’s Mom: Hey guys, where is my son? *Gibby’s mom looks at TV *Gibby’s mom is dead : Guys, listen; the Amazonian Rainforest is on fire. Now what do we do? *Gibby is there Im monkey: *Hits the fattest goddamn nae nae Steve the Monkey: I fucking HATE monkeys and the forest fire *Epic gamer arrives Epic gamer: OW, shit, my ankle *Epic gamer fucking dies, but he respawns Eating ass SCENE 7 Carly: Hey everyone, welcome to the new episode of iCarly Sam: I’m Sam Freddie: I’m Freddie Carly: And I’m iCarly (audience laughs) Freddie: I have to piss. I will return once I’m done. Please excuse me. Carly: No problem :) Enter Obama and Don Cheadle Obama: Stop right there, Freddie! You cannot enter the restroom fore there is a black person present in the area. Don: Yes, it is much too dangerous for a young man like you. You mustn’t go unprepared Steve On The Stereo: im baby Tot: I fucking shat myself Kaitlyn: fuck you tot i will beat you *Kaitlyn shoots Tot Obama: fuck shit ow fuck my penis fuckinfg fell offf fuck shit FUVCK FUCJK FUCK ROLL CREDITS BARACK OBAMA THANKS YOU FOR WATCHING THIS VIDEO, IF YOU BLESSED OR SNEEZED DURING THIS VIDEO BLESS YO FACE! Tobuscus: Do you like my swords starts playing as a zoom into freddie kissing his cum sock. A combolation of Freddie making out with women happens because he’s a MA Category:Fanon